1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fabrication of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and more particularly, to MOSFETs that achieve improved carrier mobility through the incorporation of strained silicon.
2. Related Technology
MOSFETs are a common component of integrated circuits (ICs). FIG. 1 shows a conventional MOSFET device. The MOSFET is fabricated on a semiconductor substrate 10 within an active area bounded by shallow trench isolations 12 that electrically isolate the active areas of the MOSFET from other IC components fabricated on the substrate 10.
The MOSFET is comprised of a gate electrode 14 that is separated from a channel region 16 in the substrate 10 by a thin gate insulator 18 such as silicon oxide or oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO). To minimize the resistance of the gate 14, the gate 14 is typically formed of a doped semiconductor material such as polysilicon.
The source and drain of the MOSFET are provided as deep source and drain regions 20 formed on opposing sides of the gate 14. Source and drain silicides 22 are formed on the source and drain regions 20 and are comprised of a compound that combines the substrate semiconductor material and a metal such as cobalt (Co) or nickel (Ni) to reduce contact resistance to the source and drain regions 20. The deep source and drain regions 20 are formed deeply enough to extend beyond the depth to which the source and drain silicides 22 are formed. The deep source and drain regions 20 are implanted subsequent to the formation of spacers 30 around the gate and gate insulator which serve as an implantation mask to define the lateral position of the deep source and drain regions 20 relative to the channel region 16 beneath the gate.
The gate 14 likewise has a silicide 24 formed on its upper surface. The gate structure comprising a polysilicon material and an overlying silicide is sometimes referred to as a polycide gate.
The source and drain of the MOSFET further comprise shallow source and drain extensions 26. As dimensions of the MOSFET are reduced, short channel effects resulting from the small distance between the source and drain cause degradation of MOSFET performance. The use of shallow source and drain extensions 26 rather than deep source and drain regions near the ends of the channel 18 helps to reduce short channel effects. The source and drain extensions are implanted prior to the formation of the gate spacers 30 and the gate 14 acts as an implantation mask to define the lateral position of the source and drain extensions 26 relative to the channel region 18. Diffusion during subsequent annealing causes the source and drain extensions 26 to extend slightly beneath the gate 14.
Implanted adjacent to the shallow source and drain extensions 26 are so-called xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d regions 28. The combination of shallow source and drain extensions and halo regions is sometimes referred to as a double-implanted shallow source and drain extension. The halo regions 28 are implanted with a dopant that is opposite in conductivity type to the dopant of the source and drain extensions 26. For example, when the source and drain extensions are implanted with an n-type dopant such as arsenic (As) or phosphorous (P), the halo regions are implanted with a p-type dopant such as boron (B). The halo regions help to suppress a short channel effect known as punchthrough, which occurs when the channel length of the device is sufficiently short that the depletion regions at the ends of the source and drain extensions to overlap, thus effectively merging the two depletion regions. Any increase in reverse-bias drain voltage beyond that required to establish punchthrough lowers the potential energy barrier for majority carriers in the source, resulting in a punchthrough current between the source and drain that must be suppressed for proper device operation. The presence of the halo regions 28 shortens the depletion regions at the ends of the source and drain extensions 26 and thus allows the fabrication of MOSFETs having shorter channel regions while avoiding punchthrough. The halo regions 28 may be formed by low energy implantation of dopant at an angle to the substrate so as to ensure that the halo regions extend beyond the ends of the source and drain extensions 26.
One recent area of investigation for improvement of the conventional MOSFET is the incorporation of xe2x80x9cstrainedxe2x80x9d silicon in the semiconductor substrate. Strained silicon is a form of silicon in which a tensile strain is applied to the silicon lattice as a result of the difference in the dimensionalities of the silicon lattice and the lattice of the underlying material on which it is formed. In the illustrated case, the silicon germanium lattice is more widely spaced than a pure silicon lattice, with the spacing becoming wider as the percentage of germanium increases. Because the silicon lattice aligns with the larger silicon germanium lattice during formation, a tensile strain is imparted to the silicon layer. In essence, the silicon atoms are pulled apart from one another. Relaxed silicon has a conductive band that contains six equal valence bands. The application of tensile strain to the silicon causes four of the six valence bands to increase in energy and two of the valence bands to decrease in energy. As a result of quantum effects, electrons effectively weigh 30 percent less when passing through the lower energy bands. Thus the lower energy bands offer less resistance to electron flow. In addition, electrons meet with less vibrational energy from the nucleus of the silicon atom, which causes them to scatter at a rate of 500 to 1000 times less than in relaxed silicon. Consequently, carrier mobility is dramatically increased in strained silicon compared to relaxed silicon, providing a potential increase in mobility of 80% or more for electrons and 20% or more for holes. The increase in mobility has been found to persist for current fields up to 1.5 megavolts/centimeter. These factors are believed to enable a device speed increase of 35% without further reduction of device size, or a 25% reduction in power consumption without a reduction in performance.
FIG. 2 shows an example of an N-type MOSFET (NMOS) incorporating strained silicon and formed in accordance with the conventional processing used to form the MOSFET of FIG. 1. The MOSFET of FIG. 2 differs from the MOSFET of FIG. 1 in that it is formed on a silicon germanium substrate 34 over which is formed an epitaxial layer of strained silicon 36. The upper portions of the channel region 18 and the source and drain regions 20 are formed in the strained silicon layer 36. The thickness of the strained silicon layer 36 is less than the depth of the shallow source and drain extensions 26.
The arsenic dopant of the NMOS shallow source and drain extensions 26 and deep source and drain regions 20 diffuses at a greater rate in silicon germanium than in silicon, and as a result, during processing such as rapid thermal annealing (RTA) to activate the implanted dopants, the growth of the shallow source and drain extensions 26 and the deep source and drain regions 20 is greater in the silicon germanium substrate 34 than in the strained silicon layer 36. As a result, the shallow source and drain extensions 26 develop distorted outgrowths 38 that effectively shorten the channel length in the silicon germanium layer 34 and increase the risk of punchthrough and other short channel effects.
Therefore the n-type strained silicon MOSFET formed in accordance with the conventional processing used to form an NMOS on a relaxed silicon substrate suffers from degraded short channel effect resistance compared to the conventional MOSFET.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the enhancements of strained silicon in a conventional NMOS device without significantly degrading the resistance of the device to short channel effects.
In accordance with embodiments of the invention, a strained silicon NMOS utilizes first p-type halo regions formed in the strained silicon layer that extend beyond the ends of shallow source and drain extensions. Second p-type halo regions formed in the underlying silicon germanium layer extend beyond the ends of the shallow source and drain extensions and extend deeper into the silicon germanium layer than the shallow source and drain extensions. The dopant of the first and second halo regions slows the rate of diffusion of the arsenic dopant of the NMOS shallow source and drain extensions toward the channel region. By counteracting the increased diffusion rate of arsenic in this manner, the shallow drain extension profiles are maintained and the risk of degradation by short channel effects is reduced.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a MOSFET is formed. Initially a substrate is provided. The substrate comprises a layer of silicon germanium having a layer of strained silicon formed thereon, and having a gate insulator formed on the strained silicon layer and a gate formed on the gate insulator. A first halo implantation is then performed. The first halo implantation uses a p-type dopant to form first halo regions in the strained silicon layer at opposing sides of the gate. The first halo regions extend toward a channel region of the MOSFET beyond the ends of shallow source and drain extensions that will be formed subsequently. A second halo implantation is then performed. The second halo implantation uses the p-type dopant to form second halo regions in the silicon germanium layer at said opposing sides of the gate. The second halo regions extend toward the channel region of the MOSFET beyond ends of the shallow source and drain extensions to be formed in subsequent processing. The second halo regions further extend into the silicon germanium layer beyond a depth of the shallow source and drain extensions to be formed in subsequent processing. The shallow source and drain extensions are then implanted within the first and second halo regions using an n-type dopant. Deep source and drain regions are then implanted using an n-type dopant. Annealing is then performed to activate the implanted dopants. After annealing, the shallow source and drain extensions do not extend beyond the first and second halo regions.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an n-type MOSFET comprises a substrate that includes a layer of silicon germanium having a layer of strained silicon formed thereon. A gate insulator is formed on the strained silicon layer and a gate is formed on the gate insulator. Deep n-type source and drain regions are formed in the substrate on opposing sides of the gate, and shallow n-type source and drain extensions are formed in the strained silicon layer and the silicon germanium layer and extend from the deep source and drain regions toward a channel region of the MOSFET. First p-type halo regions are formed in the strained silicon layer. The first halo regions extend toward the channel region of the MOSFET beyond the ends of the shallow source and drain extensions. Second p-type halo regions are formed in the silicon germanium layer. The second halo regions extend toward the channel region of the MOSFET beyond the ends of the shallow source and drain extensions, and extend into the silicon germanium layer beyond the depth of the shallow source and drain extensions.